A robotic vehicle, such as an unmanned autonomous vehicle (UAV) or drone, may be utilized to deliver packages or products to a person at a package delivery location. In a typical approach, the robotic vehicle may authenticate the recipient of the package after the robotic vehicle has arrived. If the robotic vehicle is able to authenticate the recipient, the delivery is made. However, if the authorized recipient is unavailable, the robotic vehicle may not be able to make the delivery or risk an unauthorized individual taking the package.